lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Brandon Starke II.
' Brandon Starke II.' is the son of Brandon, and Barbery Starke making him a member of House Starke. Brandon Starke II. would take part in the Nortburg Tournament of 5120, where he got all the way to round three before he was finally defeated, but this showing brought him great respect amongst his family. Following the episode of Arya going to Lahmia and being rescued by Brann Starke she would return to Stormwind alongside Brandon, and his son of whom were also heading south where Brandon was going to take the role of regent for the Lucerne Council for his brother Eddard who was more involved in the north then many had originally expected. Their trip south would happen a few days after Euron Greyjoy had gained the leadership of the Iron Islands, and following this he put the word out for the Ironborn to reave and pillage all across western Westros and specifically the Riverlands. Catelyn and Brandon`s ship would be boarded by an Ironborn ship during the night and Brandon`s son was killed during the fighting and thrown overboard alongside his pregnant wife while Brandon had his hand chopped off and taken prisoner alongside Catelyn and several others including Sasha, and Mellina Tarly while their husbands were killed. Brandon`s body would never turn up and his family was left to make an unmarked grave for the brave young member of House Starke. History Early History Brandon Starke II. would take part in the Nortburg Tournament of 5120, where he got all the way to round three before he was finally defeated, but this showing brought him great respect amongst his family. The Raid The Iron Fleet had become brazen in its actions during Theon Greyjoy's youth, and on one such raid of the area west of the Rhine, and very near to Stormwind Theon was brought with the raiding crew in order to see it in action. The captain of the ship had been ordered to raid the area south of Westbridge, and had taken those commands very liberally when he went all the way south to the rich countryside east of Stormwind. Attacking this area was forbidden because the leadership of the Iron Islands wanted to take Lorderon and when they did they would need Lucerne as an ally against the very hostile forces of Gondor, and Arnor. The captain disregarded this and they made landing in the area where the Port of Stormwind stands now, but at the time it was the neutral village of Mul. As the raiders landed Theon waited on the boat for them to return but two days went by and still noone returned. Eventually a group of men at arms from Stormwind arrived led by Eddard Starke at the location and took young Theon into captivity, but Theon was able to hide his friend and cousin Dagon Greyjoy II. and thus Dagon was not captured and hid himself in the wilds. House Starke who had destroyed the raiding party, and then captured young Theon sent a letter to the Iron Islands suggesting that they not return to raiding this area of Lucerne if they wanted one of their princes back, and by this point Dagon Greyjoy II. found his way to the nearest major port of the area in Castamere where he would smuggle himself back to the Iron Islands. The letter was sent back with a response from Balon Greyjoy who didn't want to make an enemy of Lucerne since he down the road saw a great possibility in trade with them once he took control of Lorderon. In order to keep the peace he offered Theon as a gift to House Starke, and an olive branch to let them know he wanted nothing of harm to come to Lucerne. The leadership of House accepted the gift and Theon Greyjoy became a member of the House Starke Honor Gaurd under the care of Eddard Starke, and was paired very closely with Eddard's eldest son in the form of Robb Starke as well as Eddard's nephew Brandon Starke II. Death of Peace Following the episode of Arya going to Lahmia and being rescued by Brann Starke she would return to Stormwind alongside Brandon, and his son of whom were also heading south where Brandon was going to take the role of regent for the Lucerne Council for his brother Eddard who was more involved in the north then many had originally expected. Their trip south would happen a few days after Euron Greyjoy had gained the leadership of the Iron Islands, and following this he put the word out for the Ironborn to reave and pillage all across western Westros and specifically the Riverlands. Catelyn and Brandon`s ship would be boarded by an Ironborn ship during the night and Brandon`s son was killed during the fighting and thrown overboard alongside his pregnant wife while Brandon had his hand chopped off and taken prisoner alongside Catelyn and several others including Sasha, and Mellina Tarly while their husbands were killed. Legacy Brandon`s body would never turn up and his family was left to make an unmarked grave for the brave young member of House Starke. Family Members Relationships Category:House Starke Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Dead